Welcome to Neo-Storybrooke
by patience and comfort
Summary: Set after season 1 finale. After the breaking of the curse, The Charmings find a way to go back to the Enchanted forest and decide to leave Regina and some other unsavory characters behind. But a few years later, they're back. And instead of finding a broken and empty Storybrooke, they end up in a blooming metropolis ruled by Regina and her special friends.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here I am with a new story. It's new, it's fresh and it's my new baby, so Enjoy XD**

**And of course, Once upon a time isn't mine. Too bad huh. Good thing fanfiction exists**

Welcome to Néo-Storybrooke

_Prologue_

The town hall was filled to the brim with the people of the Enchanted forest. Most of them had gotten their families and friends back after the curse broke. Most of them were still clinging to their loved ones, unable to believe the return of their happy endings. They'd all been called in for another good news by their dearest princess: Snow White.

"A portal to the Enchanted forest is being opened as we speak" she said. Behind her were lined the members of her council as well as her husband, Prince Charming, her daughter Emma Swan, also known as the savior and her grandson, the young prince Henry. All had proud and happy smiles on their faces.

"We should be able to go back home in a few days, as soon as the portal is stabilized with fairy dust" she continued as soon as the cheers died down.

"What about the Evil Queen? She's not coming with us, is she?" someone asked.

As soon as the question was asked, murmurs started to arise. Everybody wanted to know what was to be done to the person who had taken away their happy endings to fulfill her vengeance. And before long, shouts for retribution were heard, reaching each and every former citizen of the Enchanted forest.

"Bring her out!" a young man demanded "She must pay for her crimes" agreed another.

Snow White, their leader, raised her hand, asking for silence. But the people were set on their new founded mission that they didn't acknowledge their leader's plight. It took Prince Charming's deep voice, to silence all of them.

"Silence! All of you!" he bellowed

They all fell silent, some of them decent enough to look ashamed of their behavior.

"The Evil Queen has been apprehended and is actually in custody. We assure you, she will pay for her crimes" he said with a benevolent smile

"Execute her!"

"Yes. Off with her head"

Prince Charming glared at the two people who'd dared to speak and both seemed to visibly shrink in their seats.

"There will be no executions." The news didn't seem to please as many grumbled their discontent

"However, the Evil Queen will not be allowed to go back home with us. We cannot afford having her wreak havoc on our newly found lives. She is hereby banished. She will remain in Storybrooke, her cursed land, while we go back"

The statement was a success, and many rose from their seats to applaud the royal decision. None of them noticed the subject of the decree, standing in handcuffs in the shadows.

**AN: So what do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of all, I would love to thank you all for reading, following, favoring and reviewing, it warms my heart 3. And to thank you properly, here's the first chapter. Enjoy XD**

Chapter 1

The cursed town of Storybrooke had never actually carried its name in such a way. Even in its darkest hours, it had always been a lively place. But now, with its deserted streets and its empty stores, Storybrooke was at last in the image of its maker: hallow, empty and sad.

As soon as the majority of Storybrooke's population had gone through the portal, Regina Mills had slowly retired back into her empty house and nothing had been able to pull her out. Not even the people who came banging on her door day after day.

She couldn't have cared less about anything that happened in Storybrooke, not after her demise. But very soon after the Charmings left, the already fragile balance in the town crumbled to a pile of dust.

Those who had tried to keep things running had no other choice but to go to the only person with enough competences to actually make things work. But Regina Mills wanted nothing more to do with the town and she made it clear to everyone who tried to talk her into it.

Hence, when a certainly brave, if not stupid intruder decided to break into her house in the middle of the night, she didn't even hesitate before smashing a baseball bat on his skull. The intruder, Sydney Glass, former reporter of the Storybrooke Mirror, let out a pained yelp and held unto his mistreated head.

But that did nothing to stop the fallen queen to hit him with the bat again and again.

"Please, Regina, please stop!"

The former Evil Queen stopped hitting, but her sleep laden eyes still bore the extreme irritation due to the intrusion.

"What do you want Sydney? Again!"

"I just want to talk" he moaned

"At three in the morning" she retorted "Are you mad?"

At this point they'd both moved from the window through which the former reporter had tried to creep in, to Regina's kitchen. The latter busying herself in making coffee.

"You know, you really shouldn't be this stubborn." he spoke up after a few minutes silence.

"I already told you Sydney, I want nothing more to do with this town" Regina sighed.

The subject had been on the ground for months, with the same thing going on and on. Sydney was persuaded that Regina could still make things right, while she did nothing but to wallow in her sorrows.

"You're the only one competent enough to run this place. We're all going down if you don't step up" he pleaded

"I don't know what you want me to do" she snapped "You have to stop bringing this up. I can't run this town anymore, and even if I could, I won't"

"And why not" Sydney whined "You were doing great before"

"Yes, yes I was, but that was because Henry was there to keep me in the right path, he was my inspiration…and now he's gone" She let out a defeated sigh and let herself down onto a kitchen stool

«I'm afraid that can't be" interjected a deep voice, and then continued «I'm sorry but the window was open"

Regina Mills glared at the man beside her who merely shrugged.

"And who the hell are you?" she asked

"I'm Darius, Darius Cain, pleased to meet you" He bowed his head

"And what can I do for you, Darius?"

"I am here on behalf of myself and people who bear in mind the welfare of Storybrooke. We are a secret circle and I have been asked to compel you to come forward and take back your functions as Mayor of Storybrooke"

Regina Mills scoffed, sipped her coffee and scoffed again. To her, the whole idea was nothing but preposterous and the man's official tone made it even more unbelievable.

"You can't be serious" she replied after a few sips of het coffee. «You're trying to tell me that there are some people out there who won't oppose to me being mayor?"

"No actually, some people out there want you to take over as official head of Storybrooke" Sydney quipped

She dismissed it with a wave of the hand:

"It doesn't matter, not everyone would want the Evil Queen to lead them. Please take your fantasies elsewhere. I'm tired"

"Seriously, you've been sleeping for days"

Regina, unfazed by the reproach, merely shrugged and said:

"Yes, and now I'm tired, so go away!"

"Regina, this has to stop!" He slammed his fist upon the kitchen table and regretted it immediately; not only because of the pain in his hand but also because Regina's glare had intensified and he was at its receiving end.

Luckily for him, Darius made a quick diversion:

"And if I might add, it looks like there aren't any enemies of yours, so you might as well as take this opportunity to right your wrongs and make sure that your father didn't die in vain" Darius added.

That was the final blow to Regina's already waning resolution. It is true that ever since Prince Charming, Snow White, their family and friends, as well as most of those who lived well enough in the Enchanted Forest had gone back, Storybrooke had been a sort of deserted chaos: there weren't enough people to create anarchy but there was just enough to create all kinds of administration problems. A competent leader was desperately needed and there was no one competent enough to take up the task.

Regina Mills, the former Evil Queen had always been a perfectionist, and seeing her beloved town in ruins was a thorn in her side, so with the right pressure, she finally gave in.

"You knew about this, didn't you Sydney" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

«Let's just say I'd been expecting them to send Darius for a while now" he said, with a big smile on his face.

All three of them were smiling, satisfied before a job well done and purpose renewed. But their smiles disappeared when the mayor snapped:

"You've had what you came for; now get out of my house!"

**AN: Our favorite Queen/ Mayor is back at last. And were all very happy to know it, aren't we?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I think you all will like this chapter. It's all Enchanted forest, but still..**

**I love the follows reviews and favorites, because frankly, all this love makes me feel so light. You guys are awesome.**

**Enjoy XD**

Chapter 2

The Enchanted forest had become a bloody battlefield; all restraint and curtsey long gone as kings George and Midas fought tooth and nail for dominion over White and Dark Kingdom.

Prince Charming, Snow White and all their allies had tried their very best to avoid war, but the two kings were hungry for power and the White Kingdom's pleas and placating weren't convincing enough. After five years of tense relationship and half veiled threats, war had officially been declared and soldiers were sent onto the battlefield to lay down their lives to stop the oppressor.

The war had lasted ten years, ten years of suffering for both sides. None of them was inclined to back down, so the war had went on and on, the soldiers getting younger, the blood getting thicker on the blades of warriors. But like any other war, it finally came to an end; the hungry kings became the hungry victors. They sat thrones that weren't theirs just like the defeated had done before them and gave out sentences.

The royal court of the white kingdom was filled to the brim with the people of the Enchanted forest. Most of them had lost friends and family in the war. Most of them were still clinging to their dark robes, symbol of their loss, unable to believe that things had turned out the way they did. They had all been called in to witness the demise of their royal family, their heroes: Snow White and her family.

The victors pranced and stuttered before their audience in their brand new royal robes, each one of them trying to outshine the other.

"People of the White kingdom" King George called out "You are here today, to witness the demise of those who have dared to oppose your glorious king. Snow Whit e and Prince Charming, as well as all their allies are here today to receive punishment for their impudence…"

"They shall be banished!" interrupted king Midas, new king of the Dark kingdom "For we are merciful and just even as we right wrongs and chastise the unworthy"

Very few applauded his announcement and a lot more were those who shot him cold and angry glares, including King George. But being a king and having to put up appearances, he sported a tight smile.

"Yes" he added "We are indeed generous kings. So we have decided to install a week of festivities in our two kingdoms, as from today, to celebrate our victory and the beginning of a new era!"

The people of the White, still loyal to their principles, didn't cheer. They stayed silent, causing the lined up captives to smile. The two kings, red and livid with anger, raged in silence, promised the insolent people many hardships to come while the silent audience with mocking smiles on their faces promised the two kings hardships to come. You cannot expect people who'd lived with an illusion of freedom for 28 years to bow without a fight to tyranny.

Turning to the captives, both kings grinned wickedly. King George pulled out a scroll from his pocket, straightened it out and read:

"Snow White, daughter of Leopold White, I King George of the White kingdom, hereby sentence you to a life time of exile in the cursed land of Storybrooke, as from today!"

At the mention of Storybrooke, there was a collective gasp. Snow White looked down as David held her in his arms.

"And of course" King Midas added "you'll be taking your family with you"

The captives and their captors, dressed in silk and rags alike, marched forward towards the heart of the forest, which was where the portal to Storybrooke was hidden, behind a wall of illusionary magic, guaranteed by Rumplestiltskin himself. Not long before the war ended, his famous dagger had fallen into the hands of King George, making him a slave, bound to fulfill every whim of his new master. And with his powers, the Dark One had finally brought an end to the war and victory to Kings George and Midas.

"Who's first?" asked Midas with evident glee in his voice.

Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry glared murderously at him and even King Georges didn't look too pleased.

"You'll pay for this! Both of you! The people will never succumb to such injustice"

"The people will blindly obey as they have always done, with or without you"

"You see, they followed you from Storybrooke and all its modern day facilities to this medieval forest. They abandoned the comfort that was graciously handed to them without a second thought. And all this because you branded someone a villain and put yourselves forward as heroes. The people will take what they're given and they know that it couldn't be better. So now farewell my friends! Enjoy your exile!"

And with that, they were pushed into the blue abyss of the portal.

**AN: Don't forget, reviews are the fuel to my fire XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks a lot for the reviews, follows and favorites. They're really great for inspiration.**

**So here's a new chapter. Enjoy XD**

**Also to Guest, all the questions will be answered… all in good time ;D**

Chapter 3

_Enjoy your exile!"_

_And with that, they were pushed into the blue abyss of the portal._

The portal mismanaged them for hours, pulling and pushing them through doors and passageways. In the end, they made it to Storybrooke in one piece but they still weren't out of danger.

They'd ended on top of a bridge, surrounded by carriages and cars alike, all were moving swiftly. They huddled up together, trying desperately to maneuver themselves away from the busy traffic unharmed. But it was easier said than done; the cars were honking, the horses were neighing, a brand new yet familiar chaos was surrounding them.

When at last they made their way to the sidewalk, they were met by a huge surprise: they'd been surrounded by armed men and women in uniformed amours.

Before they even had the time to put their hands on their heads, they'd been separated and bound and were on their way to Storybrooke's police station. None of the officials said a word, they made no eye contact. They merely did their job efficiently and ignored anything that was said to them.

In minutes, they'd been dragged to an immense building; a bridge between the medieval fortress and a high tech skyscraper. Even with their arms bound, they couldn't help but to be in awe in front of such a building.

"Wow! Where are we?" Henry asked, for the umpteenth time.

As usual, no one answered, and he just got an extra shove for his trouble. They were taken immediately to separate cells and were left there for hours.

On the other side of the city, Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, Commander of the New Army and member of the Storybrooke's council was having a pleasant lunch with some of her closest friends. Around the table, teasing and throwing silly jokes at each other were Sydney, Kathryn and Kelly. They'd been sitting there for hours, alternating serious discussions about the upcoming Storybrooke festival, and jokes about Kelly's newest love interest; the baron of Fantastica, Bob. Apparently, he'd been going after her for months and had vowed "to win her heart no matter the cost". Needless to say she was less appealed than appalled by the declaration.

"Maybe you should find someone else, and go to the ball with that person. That should get him off your back" Regina suggested

"I know" the young blonde replied "but who am I going to take?"

"You could always take Sydney" Kathryn interjected

But Kelly dismissed the idea immediately:

"Oh please, everybody knows that Gina won't approve. Plus, no one's going to believe it, they all know these two are an item"

"We are not an item!" Both interested say immediately

"Seriously you have to stop saying that. We all know Regina doesn't love me" Sydney added with a mock pout.

As an answer, Regina stuck her tongue out childishly at the three of them. And they all erupted into a fit of laughter.

As soon as the laughter died down, Kathryn, who was a sucker for news, charged again

"Who are you taking to the ball, Regina?" she asked

The question had awoken the curiosity of the other three, who now turned to Regina, awaiting her answer

"I don't know Kat, I really don't know."

"Well you can't go alone. You've already done that before"

"I know, what I need is something bold and insolent. Something that will show that stupid council that they do not control me or my actions. But I still haven't found the right thing"

"Well you better hurry or I'll be the one who'll be imposing your date…and your dress" Kathryn warned with a wicked smirk "And we all know, you don't want that"

Regina appeared pensive and barely muttered

"No, no I don't"

The others, unfazed by the sudden change of mood, merely went on with the discussion. It was only much later that they were interrupted by a smiling mayor

"And will you be imposing Kelly's date too?" she asked

"What are you thinking Re-genius? Is this going to be one of those mischievous absolutely brilliant ideas? Because I'm in!" Kelly squeals

"My dear Kelly, if only you knew"

They continued their interaction enthusiastically until Kathryn decided to interrupt them

"Why don't you two love birds tell us what you're up to?"

"No" they replied at the same time

"You'll see at the ball" Regina added

Kathryn pouted "Not fair"

With a smirk, the mayor retorted: "Life isn't fair, my dear, get used to it"

Sydney, who had been lost in his telephone all along announced:

"Girls, I have to go, something came up at the office."

The ladies whined:

"Can't it wait?"

"You know it's our day-off"

"Sydney, come on…"

"Sorry ladies, but apparently it's going to be a big state affair… or a total scam"

He kissed them all good-bye and broke into a run.

**AN: I wouldn't mind it at all if you guys popped into the review box and leave me a message XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow! Over a hundred followers! Thanks guys, you're the best. And to prove how much I LOVE YOU ALL, Here's a new chapter. Enjoy XD**

Chapter 4

Storybrooke was nothing like it used to be. It was no longer the quaint little town in the middle of nowhere filled with fairytale characters but it was still the same as it was 15 years before, just a little bit bigger and busier. There were more streets, more cars, more carriages, more people, but it hadn't lost its spirit. Everybody still knew what everybody else was all about, at least on the surface. The people still looked up to their legitimate leaders to guide them, to protect them. In fact, if there was anything that had changed, it would be the fact that the citizens of Storybrooke _loved_ the Evil Queen. Pictures of her littered the pages of celebrity's magazines. Everybody wanted to know what she was up to: who she was dating, what prank she played, and on whom. She was the catalyst that kept rebellious minds at peace, the corner stone of the wall.

Nobody knew exactly how she worked it out. The plan was to get her to clear up the mess that was the former Storybrooke and then push her away. But somewhere along the way, she'd succeeded in putting everyone in her pocket, to the extent that she'd become an irreplaceable asset to the welfare of the city.

She'd gradually opened Storybrooke to other realms, including the outside world, but not the Enchanted forest; there was no exchange, no diplomacy, and no alliances with the home of her nemesis. And despite complaints from those taken by nostalgia, it remained that way

So when Prince Charming declared his identity with pride, he was met with skepticism. It was hard to believe that these people, dressed in rags were actually the royal family of the Enchanted forest. Their claims were met with mocking laughter and then annoyance. And in the end, they had their mug-shots and fingerprints taken and were thrown into cells to await court.

Sydney Glass, the minister of internal affairs could barely sit calm in his Mercedes and vowed many times to fire his driver. If the news he got was anything to go by, Snow White was in Storybrooke and that was going to make Regina very upset. And everyone hated it when Regina was upset.

"I have to clear this up before it gets messy" he thought, and then to his driver, he yelled "Faster Morgan or you won't be getting any payment this month.

By the time he got to the police station, the places was buzzing with activity; Storybrooke festival was drawing nearer and nearer and ambassadors coming from everywhere were going to need protection. Not to mention that Storybrooke's population tends to double during feasts, as well as buglers and pickpockets.

So when he arrived at the police station, even he, the minister of internal affairs had to wait a while until someone was able to attend to him. Of course, he'd picked out all those who according to him deserved to be fired.

When at least an inspector was able to get to him, he was fuming:

"What the hell took you so long? Do you even know who I am?"

"Yes Mr Glass, I know exactly who you are. And I think this will interest you greatly" The inspector said calmly

"Oh yeah, if it's so important, why did you have me waiting for hours? It's blatant incompetence! I should have you fired!"

"Please Mr Glass, you've been waiting for exactly 7 minutes and trust me, when you see what it is I have to show you, firing me would be the last thing on your mind"

He had a confident smirk on his face and Sydney's curiosity was immediately picked.

"Tell me young man, what exactly is it that you have to show me?"

The young inspector ran his hand through his white hair and sighed:

"I'm not sure, but if these people are saying the truth, then it coming close to a disaster"

Sydney nodded and they continued in silence through cells filled with criminals, they all tried to grab them and shouted obscenities at them but the two men remained stoic.

They reached the very last set of cells where all the occupants were asleep:

"There they are, they say they are the royal family of the Enchanted forest, and apart from the fact that they don't look like it, they didn't have any proof so we locked them there. There're also accused of non-authorized portal jumping."

"Wake them up! I want to see their faces!"

The inspector banged on the bars and the prisoners woke up with a start

It took them only a few seconds to recognize Sydney:

"Sydney, get us out of here!"

"Sydney what is all this"

"Sydney! Where the hell are we?"

Charming, Emma and Henry said simultaneously. The only one who didn't say anything was Snow, and that was because she was still asleep.

Sydney on the other hand, looked like he was going to be sick.

"Let them out" He ordered to the inspector "Let them out now!"

The poor man scrambled to the cell and fumbled with his keys and hurriedly pulled the door open. Following his lead, the four occupants did the same.

The genie was agitated and looked faint at the same time

"Why?" he lamented "Why the hell did you have to come back!"

"Calm down Sydney, and tell what is going on here!" Charming ordered

Henry added: "Yeah! What happened to Storybrooke?"

Sydney snarled at him "You are in Storybrooke, you rotten dimwit and I honestly wish you weren't! Now come with me!"

He turned to the inspector who'd been waiting patiently on the side and ordered:

"You, get them something decent to where, they're meeting the Mayor"

And then said to himself: "This is a mistake, a terrible, terrible, mistake"

**AN: You can tell Sydney isn't very happy about the returnees. But what about you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ta da! You guys are really awesome, giving this story so much love. It really makes my day and makes me update faster. Kissous Kissous everyone of you.**

**Enjoy XD**

Chapter 5

The limousine glides across the streets of Storybrooke, enveloped in silence. Nobody says anything; Sydney is too livid, the others are too surprised or in Henry's case too confused to say anything and the driver only gets to talk when talked to.

When they stepped out of the car in front of the Town Hall, their first reaction is shock; they quickly realized that they hadn't seen anything of the new Storybrooke yet. They'd seen nothing of the skyscrapers and sophisticated buildings. Sydney, the last to come out of the car, unimpressed by their reaction, barely looked up, grumbled something and moved on. Without even acknowledging them, he climbed stairs, signed papers shook hands and they had to fight their way through suits and uniforms. Everybody was busy and no one paid them any attention. The atmosphere was a constant buzz and then, the next second, silence

It was as if everyone but them had been blown away by a silent breeze, one second they were trying hard to put on foot in front of the other without stepping on someone's jimmy choos, the next an empty corridor was spread out before them. Even the sound of their footsteps had been swallowed by the thick red carpet. The only sound that survived was a permanent grumbling, Sydney's newest activity.

After walking through empty corridors for a while, they came up to a very large and elaborate desk. It was spread across the corridor so as to make a dead end. At its edge, a blonde lady was typing away at an astounding speed.

"I sorry but you can't go through, come back later or leave a message" she drawled without even looking up from her computer.

"Lilia, I need to see Regina, I have pressing matters to discuss with her"

Lilia looked up from her computer, utter boredom could be read all over her face, she said:

"The Mayor has pressing matters of her own to attend to, you're welcome to wait your turn" she said and pointed to a few comfortable looking sofas.

Sydney eyed the sofas, his whole being screaming incredulity

"Lilia, I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you don't move away, I'll be forced to call security…and you know what that means don't you?"

"Yes I know what it means, but at least, _you_'ll be the one who gets all the credit for disturbing the Mayor's private meeting and then we'll both be fired."

"What are you hiding Lilia, the Mayor has no private meeting today, it's supposed to be her day off"

"Well I'll tell you something; she's using it well" Lilia responded with a smirk

"Ok, I know Regina gave you direct orders, but trust me when she sees this, she won't fire you"

Lilia stared at him skeptically, and looked closely at the people behind him.

She sighed: "She's going to hate this" and pressed a button.

Her huge desk immediately opened up and gave way to another corridor.

"Go on, but leave these four outside, and tell her it's not my fault"

"Why don't you just call her? " Henry asked

Lilia stared at him as if she'd never seen him before, which was partly true:

"The Mayor said to not disturb her, therefore, I can't possibly reach her" she said as if she she'd been explaining the same thing for hours.

Sydney had already started off and Henry didn't have the time to answer before he was pulled along by Emma.

They soon arrived in front of a large ornate door, carved straight into the woods were the words that filled all five of them with dread: "Mayor Regina Mills"

Sydney whirled around and whispered furiously to them:

"Stay here, and don't make a sound!"

He knocked once and pushed the door open wide enough to slip through the gap, leaving them behind in the heavy silence

They all let out a breath they were unaware of holding. Without saying it, all of them had dreaded this moment. The moment when they get to meet Regina, the person they exiled. Even to them, the irony of the situation wasn't lost and knowing Regina it was impossible to know if she would be pissed or if she would find it funny.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait" Emma quipped

Ever since they'd been captured, the optimism that used to run in the family had progressively dwindled until there was nothing left. Except for Henry, who experienced a few jolts. Emma on the other hand, may have been the happiest of them all. It was as if the whole situation was the best thing that could have happened to her. Of course, she had her moments, when she would be as moody as the others, if not worse, but at most times, she seemed to glow with some internal sunshine

Henry chose that exact moment to have another jolt of optimism

"Maybe mom will help us"

"Henry…" David tried

"I mean it! We could convince her to give us a hand"

"It's not going to happen that way" Snow said

"We should at least try! Have you seen this place? It's huge!"

Exasperated, the two grand-parents huffed and walked away from the young man

At last, Emma had to silence him

"Henry! Quit it!"

**AN: Yes Henry, quit it! We all know where you're going with your bright ideas, don't we? XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Enjoy, my beautiful readers**

**XD**

Chapter 6

On the other side of the door, Sydney Glass was witnessing one of the most shocking scenes in his entire life: Regina Mills, hard-ass mayor and Storybrooke's favorite celebrity and one of his closest friends was being straddled by another of his closest friends: Kelly. None of them even knew he had gotten in and they went on giggling and squealing.

"I knew I should've knocked" Sydney thought before clearing his throat loudly enough for the two ladies to hear. They whipped around and flew off each other as quickly as possible.

"Please, don't let me disturb you. Go on with your love nesting." His voice was acid and his eyes shot daggers at both women. Both of them were red in the face

"Syd, look…" Kelly started towards him

He rose his hand "No Kelly, do not Syd me, right now! I feel so hurt! You guy should have told me! I mean us! I mean Kathryn and I" Then he turned fully on Regina "How could you do this to us?"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath

"It's not what you think, Sydney!"

"It is, and you didn't have to hide it away from me!"

"You're really blowing this out of proportion, Sydney" Sydney huffed and turned his back on both of them

"Weren't you supposed to be at work? You said you had something urgent to do"

As soon as he was reminded of those who were behind the door, he crept closer to Regina and got hold of her arm.

"Regina, you probably should take back that glass of wine. I think you're going to need it." When Regina and Kelly stared at him, he stalked to the table and downed the glass in one go.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The Sydney she'd come

"What I mean is that big trouble is waiting for you behind that door. Snow White is back from the Enchanted forest. Her whole band was arrested for unauthorized portal hopping…and they're here." He finished with a sigh before going after the tumbler filled with whiskey in Regina's bar. Regina was dazed, she had gone white like a sheet and her breath had gone shallow. Her hold on Kelly's shoulder had tightened. The poor girl winced but didn't say anything, she just rubbing the back of Regina's hand in hers. Sydney stared at the hand with a disapproving glare but didn't say anything.

"Is Henry with her?" she finally asked

"Yes" Sydney answered. His tone was unpleasant, as if he would have happily given someone or something a hard kick if he could, but every single thing in Regina's office was way too expensive to be kicked, so he settled with a scoff.

Regina gulped "He must be really gown by now" her voice cracking in the end.

Kelly pulled her into a hug and Sydney stared at her with disbelief.

"What do you mean he must be grown? That is none of your business. All you have to do is get a grip of yourself and send them back to where they came from. You can't let them get to, Regina, not again."

Regina knew deep down inside her that he was right; she had suffered enough from their hands. But a mother's love couldn't be blown away by hurt, not even after fifteen years. She let out a shuddering breath:

"You can't ask me to do that Sydney, I…"

"Yes I can!" He'd put down his glass of whiskey and was moving towards them. "Of course I can! You may not remember, but I do. It took you years to get over it. I won't let that happen again!"

"Sydney…" Kelly started

"No Kelly, don't start spoiling her!" he pulled Regina out of her embrace and held her by the shoulders, a frown etched on his face. A frown that melted away as soon as he looked into her eyes.

"Regina, I know it's hard. But you can't let them break you down again. You have to be strong"

"We'll be here, all the way" Kelly interjected before putting her hand into Regina's."

Regina was forced to smile. She felt to her very core how lucky she was; things could have been different. Her friends could have never existed.

"You guys are too sweet" she stated with a big grin

Sydney was going to protest but Kelly squealed and pulled them into a big hug.

"I love you guys!" she said

Sydney and Regina chuckled and pulled away at the same time. Kelly was like their little baby, too innocent, unmarked by the scars of the world and they liked to keep it that way. A smile from her could lift your spirits and she never hesitated to so. That was the kind of person Kelly was.

"Don't you guys think it's funny?" she asked "We're having this super cheesy moment, and Kathryn isn't here. I'm going to give her a call" she declared before breezing towards the door only to be stopped by Regina's gasp. If she went out of the door, Regina would be force to face the Charmings, something she intended to prevent as long as she could. She immediately turned around, planted a kiss each on Regina's and Sydney's cheeks, turned towards the wall and walked straight through it.

Regina's eyes hadn't left the door but this time the panic in her eyes was subdued. Lost in her thoughts, she'd wiped the unshed tears away from her eyes, took a deep breath and went straight for the door.

She was stopped by Sydney hand on her shoulder. Vaguely exasperated, she turned around quite sharply and huffed

"What now, Sydney?"

He had a mischievous look on his face and his eyes twinkled like polished diamonds. Whatever idea he had, he liked it, and he was sure Regina was going to like it too.

Regina knew her friend well; they'd been on the same page for years now. So when he motioned her towards himself, she bent forwards and lent an attentive ear.

"This is what we're going to do…" he whispered, causing a mischievous smile, similar to his to stretch upon Regina's face.

**AN: It's almost there; the moment you've all been waiting for. Just a little bit of patience XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I just wanted to say that I have heard your requests and I intend to take them into consideration. But unfortunately, that's not going to happen right now, because of my exams, but as from the 30****th**** June, everything should be back to normal. Also, thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites, they really make my day. XD**

Chapter 7

The oak door swung open, revealing a richly decorated interior. Holding the door open, was Sydney. He had a smug smile on his face, a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk he was trying, but not too hard, to fight. A twinkle that didn't necessarily mean good things for the group of people who'd been graciously invited into the mayor's office.

Speaking of the mayor, she was calmly seated behind her impressively huge desk, her hands joint in front of her and her face so straight, she might have been a wax statue. Except for the fact that she wasn't, if not, how would she have been able to instill so much dread into Snow White and her family.

If they had looked closer, they would have seen the slight tremor in her hands, or the fear in her eyes. But they'd been gone too long and they'd all changed; each of them was a stranger. And all they could see in her was a rich and powerful woman with their future in her hands and more likely than not to crush it into dust.

They stood awkwardly in the middle of room, resting on one foot and then on the other, anxiously waiting for the first word to come. But instead of emotion filled words, all they got was exasperated sigh from the mayor and a manic snicker from Sydney Glass, who'd been patiently waiting behind them.

"Sydney" Regina said, causing the man to come over to her desk and lean against her chair. They made quite a couple, with Sydney's smirk and Regina's stern look. One could feel just how cozy both of them were together

"Would our guests like any refreshments?"

"I don't know, they look pretty constipated to me, probably the ride"

"They should get rest, don't you think?"

"Yes, indeed…"

They both carried on their conversation, as if the four people standing uncomfortably in the middle of the office weren't even there. Not a glance or any sign of acknowledgement whatsoever. Making the situation even weirder, and forcing them to announce themselves. It was Emma who finally mustered the courage to speak up and interrupt them.

"Um…hello. Err…we're back…?"

"Yes, we can see that" Sydney deadpanned

"I think what she's trying to say is that she wants us to acknowledge them. Great them with open arms and happy tears" Regina said dryly

Sydney carried on with the game and added: "Well maybe we should! After all, they came a long way to visit"

"Yes, you're probably right"

She then faced them, her hands folded on the desk and stared at them expectantly.

They stared back, stunned and unsure of what to do, or say. They knew it wouldn't be easy, they just didn't expect Regina to react like she was doing. As a matter of fact, nothing was going according to plan. They had changed, Storybrooke had changed, Regina had changed and it was pretty obvious that she didn't need them anymore.

Henry was the first one to gather his spirits and moved forward

"Mom…" he started

The shift in the atmosphere was immediate; the playful feeling in the air had gone, leaving behind something heavy and menacing. Gone were the amused glints that danced in her eyes, they were now but two dark cold orbs, that fixed him without warmth. The young man too felt the change, and promptly stepped back into his family's futile protection. Even Sydney straightened his stance, as if ready to pounce as soon as he was given the order.

It was now up to Prince Charming to step forward and try to defuse the whole situation. But it wasn't an easy thing to do. What could he say? All he ever knew about this woman was that she was his wife's mortal enemy, and his by proxy. And he had won, and had gotten his happy ending. But now, the whole situation was upside down and there wasn't any prepared sentences to get him out of a really, really sticky situation.

He scratched the back of his head and tried a warm smile…that crashed heavily against the mayor's icy demeanor and shattered into a million pieces.

"We just got back from the Enchanted forest…and…um…things have really changed here" he tried

"Yes they have" Regina replied, almost cutting him off. Her tone was professional, almost emotionless, but one could still feel the anger brewing inside, barely contained, waiting for the right pressure to burst out and burn down all those in the room. But it seemed to have given him courage, because he spoke firmly, without stammering

"Look, I know you must be angry with us. But don't want any trouble from you. In fact, you wouldn't even have known we were back if your men hadn't arrested us"

It was Sydney who replied, while Regina was trying hard not to shake with rage

"You were arrested for unauthorized portal hopping. Which is against the law, which makes you all outlaws, which means you all are lucky you're not rotting in a cell somewhere awaiting trail! So I suggest you show some respect before you get yourselves sent back to where you belong!"

"We didn't know that!" Henry retorted "it's not like we wanted to be here"

He looked somewhat like a child, barely hidden by his grandfather's board shoulders, seeing that he too now had board shoulders. Everybody shot him disapproving glares. He ducked his head and muttered an apology.

"So what have you come for? If you don't want to be here, then why are you here?" Regina asked with a patient tone, as if talking to the little boy he once was.

He couldn't answer, not because he had some dignity left, but because he'd noticed that anytime he opened his mouth, it seemed to make the situation worse. And he knew very well that in order to get the help he wanted, he had to make sure he didn't rub Regina the wrong way. He'd tried the sentimental approach, and it had failed miserably; it seems like Regina had finally procured immunity against the "Mom" attack and wasn't going to be fooled by little pieces of attention.

In fact, no one could answer. There just wasn't an acceptable way to say that you'd been exiled into the territories of the person you had exiled and then ask for asylum. But it had to be said, and sooner or later, the cat would have been let out of the bag.

"We were exiled" Emma stated simply, as if it was no big deal "By Georges and Midas, the new kings of the Dark and White kingdoms."

She gave Regina, who was gaping at her a small smile, before moving forward, pulling a chair and sitting down.

"You have no idea what it was like; the war, the threats…it was a mess." She sighed, and then laughed "And these three were completely crazy, running around like headless chickens. I'm just glad to be back"

"It seems to have been quite an ordeal" Regina said, unsympathetically

"It was. And we appreciate your hospitality. We won't be staying long anyway, just long enough to get back on our feet and we'll be going back to take what's rightfully ours." David started

"But you won't be staying at all" Regina said. Her voice was icy cold but that fire of amusement was dancing once again. She got up from her chair and strode towards Emma. "You see, Storybrooke isn't a dump. Neither is it a holiday destination for the exiled. I can't have you roaming around my city, causing me any trouble. I already have enough on my plate without you lot adding yours."

"But…"

"The answer is no. Go back to your kings and tell them that Storybrooke wants nothing to do with them!" She turned to Sydney, who'd been waiting patiently at his post behind the desk and ordered

"Take them to the border, and send them back with a note"

Sydney nodded firmly and left without a word. He came back with four security men, one for each visitor.

"But mom! You can't do this! You can't send us back there!"

"Yes I can! And that is exactly what I'm going to do. After all, I'm no mother of yours, remember?" She scoffed:

"Goodbye Henry" Her words had a feeling of finality and she turned her back on them to serve herself a glass of wine as they were escorted out of the office.

_A powerful wind was blowing through Storybrooke, sucking the air away from Regina's lungs as she watched the people of Storybrooke jump happily into the portal. Those left behind huddled together behind her, some with indifferent faces, and others with tears in their eyes. Regina was of those who were shedding tears. She had been granted the opportunity to say goodbye to Henry, but the boy, more interested in the portal than in the woman holding onto him for dear life._

"_You don't have to go there. You could stay here with me." She pleaded_

"_No" he yelled "I don't want to!"_

_He tried to push her away and in return, she held on tighter_

"_But Henry, I'm your mother!"_

"_No you're not! Emma is my mom. You're just the evil queen" _

"_Henry I can change! Please give a chance!"_

"_No I don't want to!"_

_With that he wiggled out of her embrace and ran into that of Snow White and her Prince Charming. Together, they walked into the portal, who gave out a final roar before disappearing, leaving behind a silence only disturbed by Regina's sobbing. _

_The group that had been left behind disassembled, leaving only Regina and Kathryn, one sobbing uncontrollably and the other rubbing her back, in the hope off bringing her some comfort._

"_It's going to be okay" she said. But looking around her, she saw despair and couldn't help but question her own words._

**AN: Don't forget the reviews, they're basically the reason why I'm already working on the next chapter instead of studying. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This chapter had a little trouble coming out, probably because I'm starting to get bit anxious because of my exams. Please feel free to point out any incoherency as I don't have a beta. Also, feel free to enjoy this chapter. I love you all **

**XD**

Chapter 8

The ride to the border was just as silent as when they were going to see Regina. They were stunned, all of them, except for Sydney, who wasn't even the least sympathetic. He just remained stoic, untouched by everything around him. Emma had tried to engage conversation a few times, but he wouldn't budge.

Henry on his side was brooding in a corner, unable to understand how everything had gone wrong. To him, Regina reaction was impossible: it was as if those fifteen years had changed het while he had remained the same. In fact, everyone seemed to have morphed into something entirely new.

After realizing that Sydney wasn't actually there with them, Snow turned to her Prince Charming, her eyes filled with distress

"What are we going to do?" she wailed "she's going to send us back there!"

"I don't know, Snow, I don't know"

He sounded wary and one could see the confusion in his eyes. The confident and buoyant Prince Charming was gone, replaced by a simple man with a lot on his mind. In fact, they all looked depressed. Which is why Emma's question came as such a surprise to Sydney

"Hey! Do you think they'll let us get some souvenirs! I'd really love to take something back from this place"

Before anyone of them could intervene, she already reached out and tapped Sydney on the knee. He jerked up and snapped:

"What!"

Emma raised her hands, as if to placate him:

"Relax!" she huffed "I was just wondering if we could stop for a while. I'd really love to get a souvenir"

Sydney stared at her for a while before laughing loudly.

"You really are insane, aren't you?" he chuckled "I guess these past few years have finally taken your sanity away."

Then he turned to Snow

"Must be hard, to know you did everything wrong. And that everyone can see it!"

He barked out laughter, causing Henry, David and Snow to recoil in their seats. Only Emma remained stoic, a light smile plastered on her face. The three of them stared at her, starting too to doubt her sanity. The Emma they knew would never have let anyone harass her family, but this one didn't seem to mind. And it wasn't the only thing that was off about her. She seemed all too happy with the unpleasant situation in which they'd gotten themselves. In fact, Snow, although she never told anyone about it, could recall the day they gave up the war.

* * *

_The whole castle was silently mourning their deaths and licking their wounds. In every eye, one could see the pain, disappointment, the anger. They'd gone through 10 years of suffering for nothing. And now, their efforts were finally burnt to the ground._

_Everyone was sad. Everyone except one: Emma._

_No matter how hard she tried, Snow could see the smile threatening to split her face into two, the joyful fire that danced in her emerald eyes, the extra hop in her steps. Emma Swan was happy, and very happy. She even had the nerve to hum sometimes._

_But as stubborn as she was, Snow refused to acknowledge the strange behavior and preferred attributing it to the relief that the war was finally over. She even felt like she was protecting Emma from the gruesomeness that would come. Little did she know, that Emma knew more of it than she was supposed to. A lot more._

* * *

As soon as the door was shut behind the last security officer, Regina's shoulders sagged and she out the breath she was holding. She dragged her wary body to her desk and let herself fall onto her chair. She would never admit it to other than Kathryn or Kelly but seeing Henry had taken a huge toll on her. Sydney would have understood anyway. They all would have seen was she saw in his eyes. Those cold calculating eyes that were nothing like that of her son other than the color.

Henry hadn't changed; he still didn't love her except for the few times he needed her. Or maybe he had changed long ago when she was too blind to see it. In search of something to distract her from her depressing thoughts, she picked up the phone and called her secretary, Lilia.

The poor girl, persuaded that she was going to be fired, managed to arrive in a hesitant hurry. Her dark eyes darted from left to right, no doubt looking for somewhere to hide. Regina chuckled darkly; even after years of showing everyone how much she had changed, even after how much they claimed to love her, there were times like this, when she could still see a little flicker of fear in their eyes. Sometimes it will make her even angrier, disgusted by their dishonesty, but some other times, she would still bask in that feeling of superiority, that cold envelope that protected her decades ago. But it would feel so unfamiliar, and she would quickly shake it off, afraid that if she didn't, she might fall and never rise up again.

No longer depressed but now exasperated, she simply ordered a book, not sparing a word more than necessary to the girl. Aware of her luck, she played Regina's favorite opera and poured her a glass of wine before scurrying away and running straight for the library in search of a book that could please the Mayor.

While she was gone, Regina let herself wallow in melancholy, back to the times when she used to make her own cider and drink it alone by the fire in the solitude of her study. During those days, things were different. And even though she longed after those moments, they weren't better than what she had today.

Today, she still had her cider by the fire in her study, but she shared it with friends. She no longer brooded and plotted, but instead laughed and laughed at endless inside jokes. Her eyes glided to a photo frame placed religiously on her desk, a photo of her and her closest friends during the one of her most memorable Storybrooke festivals, three years ago. Kelly had succeeded in convincing her and the others that they'd have a lot more fun if they mixed up with the people. So they'd taken up disguises and had partied all night and a part of the morning with strangers.

They all woken up in different places in the city: Kathryn in a dump, Kelly lying on the docks, Sydney in a chapel, married with absolutely no idea of the identity of his bride and Regina found herself entangled in the branches of her apple tree. For a few days, they could but try to put the pieces their night together and nurse the biggest hangover any of them had ever had. Ever since, then been very wary of Kelly's ideas

Regina couldn't help but laugh out loud at the memories. During that particular night, they did some things, most of which they would never admit to any living soul and only discussed them behind tightly closed doors. If the good people of Storybrooke ever heard of her adventures that night they would all be surprised. Of course, there were those who would try to use it against her, to destroy her reputation, but she didn't worry too much about those ones. She already had loyal agents who were on the lookout for them, waiting for them to manifest their true colors so they could be properly apprehended.

* * *

After what seemed to be endless whining and pleading, Sydney finally caved in and promised Emma they would visit a souvenir shop, which made her shut up for a while. Because she soon broke out into little stories about the changes her family had managed to install in the Enchanted forest. It wasn't much but Sydney couldn't say it didn't interest him. If the Charming were going to pose a threat sooner or later, as Sydney was sure they would, a little bit of information couldn't hurt.

So he encouraged her to talk even though all he wanted was some silence. He had a bad feeling, a feeling he'd been having in his guts for days but that he'd decided against talking about it to anyone, afraid that speaking of it might disrupt the fragile calm that Regina had managed to install in Storybrooke's political décor.

But at that very moment, he regretted keeping it a secret. The feeling in his guts had intensified, making him feel utterly uncomfortable. He felt as if walls were closing on him. And it demanded most of his self-control to not yell at Emma or throw her out of the car. All of them actually. He felt the urge to have them all thrown out of his sight.

He breathed out in relief when the car finally came to a stop. They'd finally arrived at the Gateway. It was the name commonly given to the docks by the people of Storybrooke because of the huge amount of portals, both temporary and permanent that were spilled all over the place in what seemed to be a chaotic manner.

Bridges and roads shot out of the blue, cutting into the sky, while boats and ships alike riddled the face of the water. Not to mention the carts, cars, horses and bikes all had their separate lanes, making a sort of harmonious cacophony. Enthusiasm seemed to flow out of every person present on the docks.

Emma was subjugated, and she wasn't the only one; the Gateway was one of Storybrooke's biggest attractions, a must for every visitor. Snow had her mouth wide open, surprise scrawled across her face, Charming jaw was touching the ground and Henry was wide-eyed, like a three year old. Even Sydney, who'd been brooding all the way there was now wearing a proud smile. The Gateway was one of Regina's greatest achievements and as one of her closest counselors, he felt like he was entitled to some pride.

Emma was of course the first to jump out of the car. She made a beeline for the shops that sold all kinds of objects for tourists. After skimming through T-shirts, hats, mugs and all kinds if other trivial things, she settled for a blue postal card with a picture of Storybrooke's tower on it. It simply said: _Welcome to Neo-Storybrooke_, but somehow, it seemed to grasp the complexity of the whole place, the way it managed to mix old and new and make it something unique, nothing short of a paradox.

Because that was exactly what Neo-Storybrooke was: a huge paradox. A place that wasn't supposed to exist in the first place, but prevailed through adversity. It went from being a town to being a city, and if you listened carefully, just underneath the permanent buzz of its inhabitants, you could hear its heart beating, rhythmically, never wavering, never stopping. Very few could pinpoint it, but all could feeling. Needless to say, Neo-Storybrooke would have felt empty without it.

What happened next was pretty obvious. It was clear that no one was making an effort to cover it up or disguise it, but none of them saw it coming, as they were all invested choosing their own souvenir. Even Sydney decided to get himself a little gift…he shouldn't have.

There was a bang, just one ear shattering bang. The assassin didn't need another shot. As soon as the bullet left his weapon, he started picking up his equipment. He'd left the crime scene even before Sydney's body hit the ground.

**AN: I know, you'll probably hate me for this, but everything happens for a reason. Even this one, you'll see. Anyway, don't forget to send me your thoughts, I really appreciate them. **

**XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for. Hope you like it. XD Also, I'm updating this at midnight, so if you see any typo, oh well, my bad :/**

Chapter 9

Pain, was no doubt a surprising concept. It keeps you in touch with all that is around you and at the same time, it can drag out away from consciousness more efficiently than any drug. It was like an octopus, a vicious, sleazy creature that knew each corner of your being, paralyzes you and takes your sanity with it, pulling it into the depths of insanity. It was like a snake, striking hard and fast, pouring its poison into every part of you.

Sydney Glass would have loved to say that he had already felt pain in his life, being Regina genie when she was still the Evil queen. And to own up to her title, she would sometimes lose her temper, but at that very moment, he realized he was lacking cruelly in the matter. The pain he felt was one he'd never experienced before. It was like a fire, burning down her nervous system, rebuilding it and then burning it down all over again. It pulled him in all directions. He tried to scream, to relieve the pain with any way he could find, but the pain seemed to hold him down in a tight grip.

The only thing he could do was grit his teeth and try to hold on to the hope that it would end.

All around him, was panic. Emma stuck on her feet by surprise, soon got over it and bent down trying to revive the fallen man. It was the first time the smile she had been sporting since she arrived in Storybrooke completely disappeared. People had gathered around both of them; some of them had pulled out their cell phones and were asking for help. Blaring sirens were growing closer, but Emma couldn't realize it.

Nothing was going as planned. It seemed simple enough: "go to Storybrooke, take a souvenir and come back to the Enchanted forest". That was what Rumplestiltskin said. It was supposed to be easy and no one was supposed to die. Especially not Regina's best buddy. She felt stupid; she'd been tricked, by Rumplestiltskin. Of all the people who could have tricked her, it was the one person who had a habit of screwing people over that finally got to her.

Emma took labored breaths as guilt twisted her insides. How could she have been so stupid? She couldn't stop berating herself: if she'd taken a better look at the plan, she probably would have realized that it was a shitty one, especially since it was Rumplestiltskin's plan. If Regina was to ever find out what she had to do with this, hell would break loose. So she decided to keep it a secret, no matter what.

When the paramedics arrived, her mind was already made: she would hunt Rumplestiltskin down and make him eat his ears. She moved aside and tucked herself between Henry and David, letting the paramedics take care of him. He was pale and rigid, like a corpse.

"What happened?" Henry asked

No one knew except for Emma and she didn't even know all of it. For example, she had no idea of who shot Sydney, or why. She could only assume it was due to some political schemes. Probably some disappointed rival. But she wasn't going to divulge the little she knew.

"I don't know Henry, I really don't know!" she answered

On the other side of Storybrooke, there wasn't so much confusion, just a lot of anger. As soon as she was informed of the attack, Regina Mills sprang into action: one of her most valuable advisors and her best friend had been shot, so she wasn't going to lay low as the agent who informed her had suggested.

Instead, ideas and plans about how to get back at the attackers were already swirling in her mind, ready to take material form. At that very moment, all that mattered was to make them pay. And she needed to do it fast before the whole city became aware of the incident, before she had her hands tied. Because even though she was one of Storybrooke's favorite people, it still didn't mean she could walk around murdering all those who offended her, quite on the contrary, she was supposed to present a calm front and be the epitome of maturity and forgiveness.

The first thing to do was to be sure of who did it, and who commandeered the whole operation, she might have had a few ideas, but when it came to matters like this, one had to be sure, and risk wasting precious time than to make a mistake by following the wrong target.

The one person she was looking for came bursting through the all at the very moment she picked up the phone. His dark hair blowing in all directions. One could easily see the fury and anxiousness in his eyes, one that matched Regina's

"Have you heard?" he asked

Regina nodded silently, a grim expression on her face, unable to speak as bile rose in her throat.

"They're getting bold" he muttered under his breath as he put down the suitcase in his hand, opened it and pulled out a white board.

"I've got names" he continued "Well most of them actually. By tomorrow morning, they'll all be behind bars, I'm sure". He oozed confidence, which was one of the reasons why Regina always turned to him in situations like this, apart from the fact that he was terrifyingly efficient, always a step ahead of others, anticipating everyone's every move.

"We'll get them all by tomorrow morning" he repeated, as if he knew that Regina wasn't listening. Instead, she was busy staring at the names on the white board and the labels Darius had carefully scribbled under each of them. Some names were missing labels and some labels were missing names, but it didn't most of the people on the board were those who would grovel at her feet in meetings and rave on about what a wonderful mayor she was in her presence.

There were also some she'd never even heard about and couldn't help but wonder why they felt entitled to taking her friend's life, those were the ones who terrified her the most, not only because she didn't know them, but also because she would never in a million years have suspected them; they were supposed to be honest citizens, who abided by the law and minded their own businesses. They had nothing to be unhappy about, but somehow, they'd managed to mix with such things. They all had to face punishment, and their families would suffer with them, whether it was her intention or not.

But Sydney had to be avenged, and she had to secure her position as the head of Storybrooke. And if all it took was a few traitors off the streets, then so be it, and who was she to object. She turned to Darius who'd been patiently waiting for her to emerge and give out orders.

"See if you can delay the news a while longer, we'll be needing another couple of hours. Also, send some men to secure Sydney's house and office, make sure no one comes in or goes out until all this mess is cleared. Then get some more information, I want to know who exactly is behind this and why and start arresting them…discreetly of course."

"As you wish" he said

He packed his suitcase, bowed his head slightly and turned around without another word, and before he even passed through the wall, he was already whispering furiously into his phone, no doubt giving out orders.

She picked up her own phone and asked for her the head of her own security men, Thomas and asked him to dispatch his best to protect Kelly and Kathryn. He was puzzled and curious, but asked no questions, just as he was supposed to. She then called her personal driver and informed him that he would be taking her to Storybrooke Hospital in the most secure car she possessed. He too didn't ask any question, he was paid to do his job and nothing else. Regina had never felt so uncomfortable in the streets of Storybrooke, hidden behind dark and thick bullet proof windows. Even though she could swear that all those who were even remotely aware of the situation were going to keep it silent, she couldn't help but being nervous. The entire car could resist a nuclear attack, but she could bring herself to relax, knowing that somewhere out there, murderers were out for her head, and no doubt those of her friends.

If it were up to her, she would lock them up in a bunker until all the whole situation was cleared, but she couldn't. First of all because it would be a sign of weakness to her opponents, but also because none of her said friends would ever accept such a gesture. She anxiously stared at her phone, wondering who she would call first, or who would take the news better. While Kathryn appeared a lot more solid than Kelly, they both had a similar fragility deep down inside. And they would both be equally heartbroken at the news.

She decided to inform Kathryn first; the blond and Sydney had grown pretty close during the past fifteen years. She dialed her number, secretly hoping she wouldn't pick up the phone, but she had no such luck.

"Hello" she answered. Her melodious voice rang in Regina's ears causing tears to well up in her eyes. Her tone was light, joyful, and one could tell that she was no doubt expecting some small talk or some gossiping from Regina, but she was immediately alarmed by the grim tone in Regina's voice.

"Regina! Is anything the matter?" she had adopted a concerned tone, one similar to the one she often used after Henry's departure, before Regina completely got over the pain and decided to open up to life.

Regina felt sick in the stomach, but Kathryn deserved to know, so she gathered up the courage and spoke, choking on her own tears

"It's Sydney" she sobbed

Storybrooke Hospital was one of those huge infrastructures that Regina had insisted upon having in her city. It was a 20 stories building made of glass, equipped with the latest technology which counted among its staff the best doctors. People from all realms came to be healed, either with magic or with science. According to her, all those who believed and trusted her to take care of them would not be disappointed. If they needed healthcare, then all they would get from her was the very best. So Regina had put in a lot of money, she had mobilized millions to build the best for her people and she hadn't deceived herself by handing it to a less competent person. In fact, she had supervised the whole project herself.

As she walked into the reception room, she saw doctors and nurses running around, efficiently doing their jobs and breathed out in relief: at least in here, Sydney had his best chance. Kathryn and Kelly were already seated, waiting for the head surgeon to bring back news (good or bad). Kelly gingerly stood up, put her arms around Regina's shoulders and started to cry silently. Kathryn was looking downcast and barely even acknowledged her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she would sniff from time to time.

The three of them sat down in silence, except for Kelly's sobbing. They waited for hours without any information at all. A nurse would sometimes pass by, but they would all say the same thing, like a broken record: "we don't have any news for now, please wait for the surgeon." After five nurses had passed, Regina started losing patience; it couldn't take that long to remove a bullet, right? And it wasn't as if they had never done it before, after all, it was their job. Except if there had been complications, maybe Sydney was actually fighting for his life on an operation table. The thought alone made Regina's breath quicken, it couldn't end like this, not for her dear Syd. It wasn't fair, and she wasn't going to accept it. She was just about to get up and give someone a piece of her anxious mind when the surgeon made an appearance.

He was wearing a blue scrubs and had a stethoscope around his neck. Upon seeing him, the three ladies sprang to their feet and bombard him with questions:

"Is he alive?"

"Is he going to be fine?"

"How is he?"

They all asked at the same time. The doctor had to take a few steps back to avoid being trample to death. He quickly raised his voice above theirs and declared.

"I have good and bad news. So with which do I start, the good or the bad?"

**AN: I to have news, the good news is that I'm officially back. My exams went well (I think) and I'm waiting for the results. The bad news is that I'm a lazy bunny who would only post the next chapter if you send some reviews my way, so y'all better keep it coming.**

**XD**


End file.
